Falsa Alarma
by Tei X
Summary: Incertidumbre, miedo, tristeza... son emociones y sentimientos que toman por sorpresa a Ichigo y Rukia por un asunto inesperado que sólo era una falsa alarma. *One-Shot*


**~* ****Falsa Alarma**** *~**

**[One-Shot]**

Hasta pavor le provocaba salir del salón de clases, con la mirada audaz observaba de un lado a otro, esperando no encontrarlo, cuidándose de su presencia y es que si la hallaba lo primero que haría sería bombardearla con tantas preguntas nacidas de su extraño comportamiento de recientes días, y lo que menos quería era decirle la razón por la cual actuaba de esa forma, bueno aunque si resultaba ser verdad lo que presentía, tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano… pero no en ese momento… se infartaría.

Como una asustadiza alimaña cuidándose de su depredador, se aventuró a recorrer los pasillos, en una travesía por llegar a la máquina de café, y es que semejante bebida se había vuelto tan habitual en su consumo, no por ese pelinaranja iba a perder el dulce sabor de un mokachino temprano por la mañana.

Tomó el vaso lleno hasta el tope de tan rico y espumoso brebaje, a paso lento fue desplazándose, soplándole al contenido para aminorar el caliente impacto que éste provocaba en sus labios, lengua y garganta al beberlo.

-"¡¡Rukia!!"- Escuchó que le gritaban, la morena reconoció la voz de esa persona, no era nada más ni nadie menos que de la persona que llevaba cuidándose desde que se despertó.

Haciéndose la sorda, continuó con su camino, tratando de acelerar el paso sin que el café se derramara por el suelo, al notar que la morena no le tomaba en cuenta apresuró la marcha hasta llegar a su lado, acompañándola en su caminata.

-"Necesitamos hablar…"- Mascullaba el chico de ojos almendrados, sin embargo la morena hacia caso omiso, no estaba en condiciones de llevar sus problemas maritales a los pasillos de la Universidad.

-"Lo siento, tengo clase… llegaré tarde"- Dijo sin más, pasando por el arco del triunfo toda intención por parte de quien fuese su marido en entablar una conversación referente a su actitud.

-"Pero… es que…"- Tartamudeó, esa morena de nuevo se le estaba escapando… ¿pues que demonios se traía?... andaba toda rara… necesitaba saber lo que le acontecía, era su esposo y en las buenas y las malas tendría que estar a su lado, para apoyarla y ayudarla pero ella… no parecía estar muy conforme con la idea.

-"En verdad, me tengo que ir… Hablaremos después"- Puntualizó sonriente, adelantándose a paso ligero, siendo cuidadosa con su bebida, todo con tal de no tener que darle explicaciones al pelinaranja.

Ichigo se quedó varado a mitad del pasillo, con muchas cuestiones perturbando su mente, ya no le estaba gustando el rumbo de la situación, Rukia le estaba escondiendo algo, ¿tan malo era?, muchas conjeturas se formularon al instante pero sólo una le dejó preocupado: le iba a dejar, pues su índice de certeza rondaba entre un 85%... y no lo iba a permitir.

**… … o … …**

Durante la mayoría de las clases su mente viajaba por otro rumbos, estaba en todo pero menos en lo que debería, su conducta había captado la atención de varios de sus profesores sin embargo se excusaba diciendo tener un agudo dolor de cabeza.

Y es que las dudas que en esos momentos le aquejaban no daban más que pensar y pensar… armando posibilidades… imaginando situaciones… adelantándose a todo sin tener la certeza…

-"Hoy estas muy extraña… ¿peleaste con tu marido?"- Preguntó Matsumoto, una de las personas a quienes más confianza tenía, aunque en las circunstancias que actualmente la trastornaban, no sabía si sería buena idea contárselo.

-"No… para nada… hay 'algo' que me tiene preocupada"- Le dijo a su amiga posando la mirada hacia el frente, su rostro lo evidenciaba… era 'grave' en ciertos aspectos.

-"¿Ahh sí?... Puedes decírmelo si quieres…"- Rangiku comprendía que había cosas de las cuales era mejor no enterarse antes, mucho menos si eran cuestiones contingentes, aunque la curiosidad le tentara, estaba en Rukia la decisión.

-"Creo que es mejor decírtelo cuando esté segura…"- Musitó, agachó la mirada, eso le estaba afectado negativamente más de lo debido, pero es que… ¿de que otra forma podría reaccionar?... Era joven, 19 años y casada, algo que no era lo más común en el ambiente donde se movilizaba, pero aún así era una mujer feliz… Su matrimonio con cierto pelinaranja aspirante a Licenciado en Diseño Gráfico iba viento en popa, tenían un departamento, no les faltaba y tampoco les sobraba dinero, se llevaban muy bien pero… algo amenazaba esa estabilidad, con cambiar su estilo de vida y ¿debería estar feliz?... quizás por una parte y a largo plazo 'eso' le traería muchas satisfacciones pero no estaba preparada… aún no.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de despejar su mente de la preocupación por algunos minutos… pero era un acto en vano… se estaba torturando con la espera… lo mejor sería salir de dudas de la forma más rápida posible aunque ese recurso que pensaba utilizar tuviese un cierto grado de error pero sólo así podría sentirse más tranquila… o más inquieta… había que correr el riesgo.

**… … o … …**

Asomó su cabeza en el aula 206, miró en ambos sentidos pero no había rastro de ella, el salón estaba desocupado, era muy extraño, se suponía que Rukia debería estar ahí… esperándolo para ir a comer en la hora libre, pero en su lugar había un vacío…

Se rascó la cabeza bastante extrañado, frunciendo el ceño más de lo debido, preguntándose para sí mismo el posible paradero de su mujer. Emprendió una marcha en recorrer los sitios más comunes, fue al tercer piso donde a veces solía encontrarla charlando con algunos conocidos de la carrera de Comunicación y Periodismo, pasó a preguntar en el aula donde tomaban clases Administración y Contaduría pero nadie sabía nada, se asomó en la cafetería, pensó que se le había adelantado en ordenar la comida pero ni eso, fue a Laboratorio de Computación sabía que uno de sus actividades habituales era navegar por internet así que eso le llevó hasta ese sitio pero tampoco estaba… ¿La Biblioteca?... descartó la idea, ella nunca iba a ese lugar, le daban escalofríos… Le marcó a su celular pero le mandaba a buzón, seguramente lo tenía apagado… y su último recurso fue las mesas de ping-pong, era adicta a ese deporte al igual que él…

-"¿Han visto a mi mujer?"- Preguntó Ichigo al reconocer los rostros de algunos de sus amigos y compañeros de carrera.

-"A penas terminó la clase y se fue…"- Reveló un alto pelirrojo mientras respondía el servicio durante el partido.

La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, ya se había ido y ¿ni siquiera se despidió o mínimo le acompañó a comer?... Era inaudito, no se explicaba su forma de actuar… no sólo desde tempranas horas de la mañana le estaba evitando, también había perdido la confianza para contarle sus pesares, todo eso aumentaban en un 90% la veracidad en la conjetura que se planteó en la mañana…

Aún tenía clases hasta las 4:00 de la tarde así que mejor iba a esperar a llegar a casa y así poder platicar con ella.

**… … o … …**

Aunque sus clases habían terminado exactamente al medio día, no se había marchado de las instalaciones de la Universidad con intenciones serias de ir a casa, no, prefirió vagar por la ciudad unas cuantas horas, buscando una forma de distraerse sin traer a su mente esas preocupaciones.

Con la mirada gacha rondaba por las callejuelas del centro, los pies los arrastraba, estaba más que hundida en sus cavilaciones, la gente que pasaba a su lado le miraba con cierta extrañeza por su semblante. La morena sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, se torturaba con la duda y con las suposiciones, por puro instinto ladeó el rostro a la derecha, se paró en seco a ver la vitrina de una tienda especializada a su pequeño 'problema', no podía creer que hasta el destino estuviera en su contra precisamente ese día… De sólo observar detenidamente los artículos ahí expuestos se le llenaba el corazón de muchos sentimientos, de tristeza, de alegría, de miedo, unos que llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser… Aunque no estaba preparada para eso, y si la vida le tenía prevista esa sorpresa, gustosa la aceptaría… a fin que por algo sucedían las cosas… aunque ahí el problema radicaría en el pelinaranja, ¿Qué diría él?...

Sonrió levemente… quizás no era tan malo como creía.

**… … o … …**

Llegó a casa alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde, dejó las llaves del automóvil en un buró cerca del sofá, con un dejo de seriedad buscó con la mirada a su esposa, trató de encontrar un atisbo de su presencia por cada habitación pero sólo estaba el silencio y el vacío.

-"¡¡Rukia!!"- Le llamó a voz alta, la respuesta a su aclamo fueron algunos ruidos que provenía del baño, con el ceño fruncido y sigiloso se acercó hasta la puerta y con los nudillos tocó.

-"Rukia… necesito hablar contigo"-

La morena se encontraba con las manos recargadas en el lavabo, mirando hacia abajo, donde en el lavatorio yacía un pequeño paquete, aún estaba sin abrir y en el se encontraba la respuesta a todas sus interrogaciones… ¿Qué sería mejor?... ¿Comentárselo a su marido plateándoselo de forma que eventual o una vez segura, soltarle todo?... Lo analizó un poco… aunque al final se decidió por la primera opción así que guardó aquel pequeño paquete en la repisa y como si nada, salió al encuentro con su marido.

Ichigo le esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la recámara que compartían, podía denotar en su rostro algo de inquietud, tenía una actitud seria… Rukia le miró fijamente, en sus ojos se reflejaba una mezcla de sentimientos…

-"Haz estado evitándome todo el día… ¿Qué te sucede?"- Dijo el pelinaranja cruzándose de brazos, sin despegar la vista de la morena.

-"Bueno… es que… hay algo que tengo que decirte pero no sé como vayas a tomarlo…"- Respondió entre tartajeos, se encontraba muy nerviosa, caminó dubitativa para llegar a la cama y se sentó en la orilla de la misma.

Si, por el actuar que tenía la pelinegra seguro se trataba de aquella suposición, que a su parecer ya dejaba de tener esa calidad, pasando a ser una realidad irrebatible, sólo quería escuchar de sus labios la verdad.

-"Dímelo…"-

-"Primero que nada tienes que entender que es algo delicado… Es normal en los matrimonios y…"- Quiso continuar con una ligera introducción, pero tal parecía que sus palabras alteraban a su marido pues la interrumpió.

-"¡¡Pero no es algo normal!! ¡¡No puedes estarnos sucediendo a nosotros!!... ¡¡Somos muy jóvenes!!"- Vociferó, odió el momento en que la morena dijo ser algo normal, claro que no lo era… No tenía sentido, ¿en que momento había pasado?, ella no podía dejarlo… la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir.

-"¡¡Lo sé!! ¡¡Tampoco pensé que fuera a ocurrir!! ¡¡Pero es muy probable que así sea!! ¡¡Tarde o temprano iba a suceder!!..."- Por las palabras de su marido el ya lo sospechaba más no asimilaba su actuar, creyó que quizás la noticia que aún estaba en calidad de probabilidad la tomaría para bien pero estaba equivocada… Rukia alzó la voz, la cual se estaba quebrando con cada vocablo, incluso sus ojuelos se estaban nublando por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-"¡¡No tenía porqué suceder!! ¡¡Es muy temprano para eso!! Me niego a aceptarlo…"- Estaba encolerizado, bastante dolido, sentía que ese amor le quemaba como fuego… No quería aceptar su abandono… ¿Qué había hecho mal?... Bajó la mirada, ya no tenía el valor para verla a los ojos.

Rukia por su parte recibió un duro golpe en su alma y su corazón, ese hombre al que tanto amaba no estaba dispuesto a brindarle su apoyo, mucho menos su cariño en caso de que fuera verdad 'aquello', entendía que era muy joven, que 'eso' conllevaría a una serie de gastos y cuidados, podía hacerlo ella sola pero pensaba que teniéndolo a él quizás también asumiría una responsabilidad que en efecto, era de ambos…

El pelinaranja se sintió bastante mal, orillado por el cariño que te le tenía, dio pasos trémulos y sigilosos hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba, se puso a la altura de su bella esposa… Rukia le miró con los ojos lacrimosos, por unos instante sus miradas chocaron, Ichigo la brazó... y murmuró a su oído.

-"Dime que hice mal para enmendar ese daño pero por favor… no me dejes…"-

Las palabras la sorprendieron, ¿porqué le decía eso?... ¿Qué tenía que ver?... estaba más confundida.

-"¿De qué estas hablando?... Yo no pienso dejarte…"- Le inquirió quedamente, un extrañado Kurosaki deshizo el contacto y la miró a los ojos, buscando las respuestas a sus dudas.

-"Pero… Que fue eso que dijiste… ¿De que me estabas hablando entonces?..."- Equivocación, un completo fallo en la comunicación, ni uno ni el otro sabían en sí lo que estaba pasado… cada quien por su lado… torturándose por las respuestas del otro creyendo hablar del mismo asunto…

-"Lo que sucede es que tengo un atraso de 16 días en mi regla… y… sospecho que quizás… esté embarazada"- Soltó la morena cuidadosamente… sin poder evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Quedó perplejo… su mente comenzó a dar muchas vueltas, pareciera que los nervios le tomaron por sorpresa y las emociones se adueñaron de su actuar… ¿Había escuchado bien?... Abrió la boca tratando de formular algo pero nada brotaba de sus labios… estaba en shock…

-"Como, como a ver… ¿todavía no es seguro? O… ya te hiciste alguna prueba… o que sé yo… dime… por dios… es que…"- Hablaba muy rápido, haciendo ademanes ante cada vocablo, con tantos nerviosismo que sus manos temblaban.

Para Rukia era gracioso su actuar, era de esperarse…

-"Bueno… precisamente compré una prueba de embarazo… aún no la uso pero…"- La pelinegra se levantó de su asiento, yendo directo al baño donde había guardado aquel paquete. Regresó de nuevo a la habitación con la prueba en manos.

-"Pues… hazla…"- Le dijo, no era un hombre educado en ese tipo de cosas, por dios, era estudiante de Diseño Gráfico que podía saber…

-"Está bien… enseguida regreso"-

Sólo escuchó el cerrar de la puerta del sanitario, se sentó al borde de la cama, en espera del resultado mientras se mordía las uñas, no era para menos su nerviosismo, no todos los días estás en la posibilidad de ser padre, y el hecho de pensarlo le aterraba y no porqué no le gustaran los niños, de hecho una de sus aspiraciones es forma una familia pero no ahora, estaba a la mitad del camino estudiando una carrera profesional… Sería pesado para ambos conllevar la situación, aunque sabía de antemano que vivir el embarazo junto con su mujer sería una gran experiencia, tan hermosa como inolvidable, recibir a un nuevo miembro en la familia cambiaría las cosas, su estilo de vida… le traería muchas alegrías en ese sentido.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella no salía… Se estaba desesperando… Hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a la morena que llevaba en manos aquel instrumento.

-"Y bien…"- Murmuró el pelinaranja, Rukia levantó la mirada y le sonrió…

-"Dale sólo un par de minutos…"-

Rukia dejó la prueba casera en el buró, de hecho no quería ver como se determinaba parte de la situación, así que fue a sentarse al lado de su marido, se mantuvieron sumidos en un mutismo, aguardando el resultado.

-"Y si saliera positivo… ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera, niño o niña?"- Preguntó el pelinaranja mirándola fijamente, enfilando una sonrisa.

-"Mientras esté sano, eso es lo de menos… Le voy a querer mucho…"- Susurró ella, y es que poco le importaba ese aspecto, no porque fuese niño o niña su afecto hacia él o ella iba a ser distinto.

Ichigo tomó la mano de su esposa y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, la miró con ternura… y le sonrió. Rukia por su parte le correspondió el gesto y acto seguido dejó en sus labios un dulce beso.

-"¿Crees que…"- Dijo el pelinaranja mirando de reojo el sitio donde Rukia había dejado la prueba.

-"Supongo que sí… anda… vamos a averiguarlo"- Le invitó la morena tomándolo de la mano, guiándolo en el corto camino hasta donde su destino se encontraba, Rukia tomó el instrumento en manos, de forma que ninguno de los dos pudiera conocer con anticipación al resultado

-"¿Listo?"-

-"Ahá…"-

Dejó a vista el corolario, sus ojos observaron detenidamente…

Negativo…

Se sonrieron levemente, estaban un poco decepcionados quizás se habían emocionado más de lo debido…

-"No te preocupes… Ya habrá tiempo para dedicarnos a eso… Aunque créeme que fue interesante vivir con ésta incertidumbre…"- Dijo Rukia guiñándole el ojo, como una forma de motivar a su marido.

-"Tienes razón… aunque si no estás embarazada… ¿porqué tienes ese retraso?"- Otra duda asaltó su mente, aunque desafortunadamente no se trataba de un embarazo, quería saber la verdadera razón.

-"Si tengo un retraso no es exclusivamente por un embarazo, hay otras razones pero descuida, mañana iré a ginecólogo…"- Le comunicó, abandonando la recámara para ir a desechar aquel test.

Momentos emotivos, de incertidumbre, de tensión, una mezcolanza de sentimientos fueron los que protagonizaron su día… y todo por una falsa alarma.

**… … * … …**

Bueno... eso que acaban de leer es una anecdota pero IchiRukisada xD suele pasar... bueno... tal vez no xD en fin.

Espero les haya gustado o.O, de antemano les agradezco haber tomado lectura y dejado su comentario.

Saludos!!


End file.
